This invention concerns a method and a device for filtering contaminated gas laden with liquid vesicles.
The gas contamination is due in whole or in part to liquid vesicles containing radioactive or toxic substances in dissolved state.
The liquid vesicles, i.e., a mist, result from a condition of supersaturation, the gas phase (or carrier gas) being saturated with the vapor of the liquid or liquids constituting the liquid vesicles.
In the case where the liquid is water, the carrier gas is referred to as humid or moist air.
Taken together, the particles in suspension in the carrier gas are called an aerosol.
The invention can find application in all industrial fields where the presence of contaminating substances precludes human access to the filtering means, and without any special precautions.
The invention is particularly worthwhile in a nuclear environment.
The problem of purifying gas contaminated by particles in suspension, i.e. an aerosol, is met especially in circuits for transferring liquids by air lift, and in particular those operating under a vacuum.